degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SparkkZ
ツ Feel free to leave me a message Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SparkkZ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 03:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Hi there! :D My #1 OTP from all time is Rich Hardbeck and Grace Violet Blood from Skins UK. Ah, I'd love to make you a signature but I actually don't know how to make them :s Cam knows how to make really nice ones, though, if you wanna ask him :) 20:31, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Charlie! My favorite song would have to be Diana or Midnight Memories atm. Honorable mentions are Moments and Up All Night. But I LOVE all of them! Niall is mine, we are married <3 So if Degrassi Fan says otherwise, he's lying :P ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 20:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) 1D helloooo! c: my favorite One Direction songs are Moments, Over Again, and Right Now, but I honestly love wayyyy too many to count lol. My favorite member? I love all of them, but I have a bit of a bias torwards Liam, I'll admit. ^_^ Happy holidays, by the way. :D Ash ★ we're not too far gone 21:14, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Styles... Hello :) apparently we have an issue regarding a Mr. Harry Edward Styles... I just wanted to inform you that he is already mine and he shall be my husband. TXlonghorns1994 (talk) 21:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 One Direction :x Hey charlie! :D As for 1D songs, my top 5 are Up All Night, Moments, Little Things, Summer Love, and Another World, no specific order. But I also love What Makes You Beautiful, Best Song Ever, One Thing, and They Don't Know About Us. Oh, and Me and Zayn are totally up for the date! Haha ♥ Damian If our love is at the end, then... Why do I still want you? 21:47, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Harry Darlin', I think you are underestimating the forces you are reckoning with... it was decided a long time ago that I am going to be married to Harry. I have loved him since I first heard him sing "Isn't She Lovely" at his audition on the X Factor TXlonghorns1994 (talk) 21:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 LET THE 46TH HUNGER GAMES COMMENCE! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor! ;) and sweetie I don't see how that's humanly possible... he's here with me right now ;) TXlonghorns1994 (talk) 22:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 Signature Hello! I am actually not good at making signatures, but if you talk to my fellow admin Cam, he can help you out. :) Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Hey Charlie! I just wanted to introduce myself...my name is Tori, I'm 17 years old and I'm from California. I see you like One Direction so we'll get along really well :) So what are some of your favorite Degrassi couples? If you wanna know more about me I pretty much explain myself on my user page haha xD I hope we get to know each other better...I always love making new friends on here. ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 23:09, December 17, 2013 (UTC) My favorites songs by them right now are probably Best Song Ever and Kiss You. But I love a lot tbh and my favorite member is Zayn<3 As for Degrassi couples my top favorites are Eclare (before they were ruined), Camaya, Semma, Dolly J., Sanya, Jatie, Fimogen, Spane, Parcy, Janny & Zori. Bhandurner and Jiberty. What other shows do you like to watch? Right now the ones that are still on TV would have to be The X Factor, Once Upon A Time, NCIS, The Carrie Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, The Fosters, Switched At Birth and Baby Daddy. But then again I love a lot of shows haha xD ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 22:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Omg Best Song Ever is my #1 fav song too!! My family keeps teasing me cause apparently I'm getting some 1D stuff for Christmas ^_^ Lol at least I'll know what they are in less than a week haha. You excited for Christmas?? It's amazing how fast it came again. It's weird to think that in less than a month I'll be 18 too :P Time flies when you get old I guess haha xD And omg no I haven't seen the 1D movie yet! It's literally killing me!! Hopefully I'll buy it when it comes out :D ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 20:46, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Omg for sure I'll let you know what I get. I honestly can't wait for Christmas; I'm pretty much busy every day until Christmas Eve so it's gonna come before I know it haha. YES omg Disney is my life...like literally. My favorite movies have to be Peter Pan, Toy Story, PIrates of the Caribbean, Tangled, The Sword in the Stone, High School Musical, Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, The Lion King, basically all of them tbh. I could listen to Disney music like all day long and not get sick of it. And omg that gif!!!!! When I watched the X Factor the other night they performed and I was screaming haha xD What are you're favorite Disney movies? But yeah you can say I'm a Disney freak...both of my parents worked at Disneyland and Disney World. My dad still does so I get to go like all the time ^_^ ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 19:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) First off...MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I hope you have an amazing day :) Also ok the 1D thing I got was perfume...omg it smells so good and their faces are on the box haha I fangirlled ^_^ Yeah my dad works at Disneyland in California, my #1 favorite ride in California Adventure is either California Screamin or Radiator Springs Racers; and in Disneyland it's either Matterhorn or Space Mountain. But I honestly love all the ries there :D And yeah totally I like The Lion King 2...I wish I owned it cause I haven't seen it in forever!! But omg I love your list of movies <33 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 15:11, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Omg I can't really explain it but it's just amazing tbh. I usually don't like expensive perfume cause it doesn't always smell that good but this one does so props to 1D haha xD And OMG no I haven't seen Frozen yet. Literally everyone I know has seen it except me! Some Disney fan I am :P No but I'm hoping to see that along with The Hobbit this month. Maybe my mom will take me to see one for my birthday next week. But yeah if you see it let me know what you think. I've heard it's fantastic which makes me wanna see it all the more haha ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 07:43, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Charlie (That's so funny, that's my younger brother's name and he's the same age as you! LOL) I forgot to ask you the last time that we talked, but what are your favorite 1D songs? I love Best Song Ever, WMYB, and Little Things. I have also been listening to Through The Dark, Diana, and Story of My Life non stop in the car when I am driving XD. Have you seen the This Is Us movie yet? I am not even ashamed I just bought the Blu Ray today haha TXlonghorns1994 (talk) 20:51, December 19, 2013 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 Hi! So, you told me to message you if I wanted, and, well, you seem really awesome and I think we should talk more, to be honest c: Blueeyes72096 (talk) 03:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Signature I followed your request. You didn't seem to give me anything other than 'Charlie' so I just did that and linked your talk page in black letters. :s I hope it's okay. Let me know if you want to change anything. Charlie (talk) ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 21:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. Just go to your preference page ' . Cope + paste the signatures code into the custom signature box. Here's the code to copy. Charlie (talk) After that, make sure the little square underneath that says, "I want to use wiki text in my signature," is checked mark, otherwise it won't show up. Once you're done, just click save and it should work. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 22:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aww thank you so much that means alot! I would also like to wish you a happy New Year! :)TXlonghorns1994 20:12, January 1, 2014 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 Hey! Hey Charlie! Omg we haven't talked in ages how are you doing? :) • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 20:02, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing pretty good and aww you're welcome :) I always think of people I haven't talked to in a while. I guess that's why everyone here says I'm really caring about everyone haha. Anyways OMG thank you for those Josh pictures tbh!!! He is my everything<33 Haha and YES I'm a huge Hunger Games fan. My OTP is Everlark too<333 They're like my ultimate OTP of all time...I just love them so much. Have you read the books? My favorite book/movie is Catching Fire. I have it on my iTunes so I tend to re-watch all my favorite scenes haha. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 18:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes I love the books<3 Catching Fire is SO much more true to the books which is probably why I liked the movie a lot. And YES gahhh Mockingjay is such a heartbreaking book but I still loved it. I can't wait to see what they're gonna do with it. My favorite characters are Peeta, Katniss, Johanna & Finnick :D Those four are perfect ^_^ Wbu? • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 21:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi ..